


Don't Quit On Me

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry. After Kara I had to do something angsty. I'm sorry. Review anyway?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Quit On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. After Kara I had to do something angsty. I'm sorry. Review anyway?

"What are you sayin?" He didn't want her to hear his voice shake. He was Jack Kelly damnit, and he'd get his heart broken with dignity. 

"I'm sorry." She stammered. "There's nothing I can do."

"Like hell there ain't. For chrissake, you can't let him run your life forever!" He knows this isn't her idea, it can't be. 

"Please don't make this harder." She knows she's hurting him, but it can't be helped. 

"You know you don't wanna do this. Damnit Katherine listen to me!" Desperation was unbecoming on a boy from the streets, but he was too afraid to care. "Just hear me out." He blocked her path. "Please just listen t' me for one minute." His hands were shaking, his nerves flying out in static actions. If he was sure she wouldn't stop him he'd reach out to caress her hair, but there was nothing he was sure of any more. 

"It's alright." She takes one of his trembling hands. "Don't be upset." She offers the little comfort her presence has left. Her heart was breaking to hurt him this way. Only minutes ago he'd been happy, the kind of joy she would loathe herself forever for stealing away. 

"We could do it." He takes her other hand and holds them both tight. "Ya know we could. It wouldn't be no big house, and it'd be damn hard, but we could. You an' me against this damn city. Against the whole world! Writing, and fighting, and just, together. You've gotta be brave enough to tell him. Please, sweetheart. I'm beggin' you here. I know you could face him. I'm sure of it." 

"But I'm not." She smiled sadly. "I'm not as brave as you think I am." 

"Yes you are." He insisted, forever unwavering in his confidence in her. "Just stay here with me. We can work it out."

"You know I want to." The life she hoped for fell down her cheeks, and it took all of his strength to wipe them away, to ignore the part of him that was happy it hurt her too. "I just can't."

"Stop sayin' you can't." He believed in her still. "You can't quit on me now."

"I'm sorry." She hid her face against his chest, hiding in shame. He shouldn't have let her, what was left of his pride was at stake, but her heart was breaking too, and he couldn't let that happen. 

"Still gonna love you." He said because it was the truth. "Even if you walk away." 

"For sure?" She kissed him quickly, one last time.

"For sure." 

 


End file.
